A Child's Cry
by Sarah36396
Summary: Kind of a sequal to "Out of Time". You don't have to read that story to be able to follow this one, but it will help. When Toby goes missing one day, his parents will stop at nothing to find their child. Fellow the family as they find themselves fighting for their lives once more.


**This story takes place after "Out Of Time." Toby is about to make his second appearance. You don't have to read OoT to enjoy this one, but I recommend it- there might be a few references in here. Here is the first chapter of about 8. Enjoy! As I stated in OoT, if you'd like a better description of Toby shoot me a message. Any spelling mistakes in Toby's dialogue are deliberate.  
**

Toby frowned as he walked through the dark tunnel, the few lights flicking on and off, giving everything a eery shadow. He heard voices and footsteps behind him and he pressed forward a bit faster, trying not to make a sound. His mission had been to infiltrate the enemy base and recover important documents. Everything had been going great until he triggered an alarm, and now he was on the run.

As he exited the tunnel he stopped short, nearly falling over the ledge. Below him the sea churned and slapped against the rocks, sharp rocks jutting from the water. He saw no way across except for the old bridge, which was falling apart. There were several gaps that spanned several feet apart. The only way to cross was jumping. He took a wide leap, landing on a solid piece of bridge, his weight making the old ropes sway. He steadied himself before jumping again, the voices fading behind him. The pattern continued until he was across, then he ran for the cover of the old metal building. He opened the rusty door, finding himself on a catwalk. He crouched low, making his way across. He spotted a window on the opposite wall, several motorcycles parked outside.

Toby took a deep breath before peeking over the railing of the catwalk. Below him several men patrolled the area, flash lights in hand. They scanned the ground, looking for any disturbances. His eyes landed on a rope ladder leading up to a door beside the window and he couldn't help but grin- he had found his way out. Steeling his nerves he leaped to the floor, rolling to soften his landing. He sprung to his feet, quickly going to work and disarming the men, tying them up. Once the area was secure he shouldered his backpack, running for the ladder. He began climbing as soon as his foot could reach, careful not to loose his grip.**  
**

His hand connected with the knob and he threw the door open, pulling himself through and onto solid ground. Before he could stand up he felt someone kick him and he went sprawling, his limbs splaying out on the ground. He felt something hit him in the head and his vision began to swim. He felt himself being picked up and carried down a long hall, then everything went black.

.

.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she entered the living room, wondering what adventure her five year old had taken this time. The couch was turned sideways, the pillows forming a tunnel. In one corner two grey sheets were draped over the chairs, next to them a tricycle. Several pillows were laid a few feet apart, jump ropes lining the edge. Several stuffed animals were strung out around the pillows, toy flashlights beside them. She shook her head before turning to the other corner where couch cushions and pillows formed a small square hut.

"Toby?" She called aloud, deciding to play along with him.

.

.

"Toby?"

Toby groaned as he heard his name being called and he sat up, rubbing his head. A quick look around told him he was in some type of cell with just a tiny window for light. The door was solid steel and barred from the outside and Toby saw no way out. He started pacing, wondering if someone would start to worry and come after him. But Toby didn't have a lot of friends, at least not friends who knew what he did. With a frown he kicked the wall, frustrated. He was ready to just give up and lay down when he heard his name again and he ran to the window.

"Over here!" He whispered, wondering who it was. A shadow fell across his face, then the Black Widow came into view. "I can't get out!"

"Don't worry, I've got you," she smiled before beginning to melt away the bars with a tiny laser. Toby let out a sigh of relief as another bar melted away; he was saved.

.

.

Natasha pulled another paper towel roll from the little window Toby had made and tossed it aside, hiding a grin as he sat on the floor waiting for her to finish, wide eyed and very into character. She pulled the last one away and helped him through the "window" before picking him up and sitting him on her hip.

"Whew, you saved me," Toby wiped a hand across his brow and Natasha fought a smile. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem bud," she sat him on the edge of the over turned couch. "What happened?"

"I had to break into the secret base," he pointed to the cracked closet. "Then I sat off a 'larm and had to run. I went through this creepy tunnel," he pointed to the couch, "then I hadda' jump 'cross a broken bridge," he nodded towards the pillows. "Then I fought the bad guys and was trying to reach my motorcycle when I got caughted. They put me in a cell, but you founded me," he beamed at her.

"Sounds like you had quite the day!" She ruffled his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Uh huh!"

"Want to help me clean this up?"

"Sure!" He slid down, racing around the room and grabbing toys. Natasha smiled, grabbing the sheets and folding them before putting them in the closet, closing the door. The pillows went back onto his bed, the chairs back into the dining room. When she reentered the living room Toby was crouched beside the couch, trying to push it back over.

"Let me help you out bud." Together they pushed the couch over and replaced the cushions and pillows, picking up the few remaining items. "There, all done!"

"Mission 'complished!" Toby grinned at her, hugging her leg.

"I bet my little spy is hungry huh?"

"Uh uh!"

"What do you say to some mac and cheese?"

"Yipee!" He grinned before running into the kitchen ahead of her. She chuckled, shaking her head as she followed him. There was no denying he had an active imagination. His games could get a little messy at times, but he always helped pick up so she didn't mind to much. She often found herself and Clint playing along with him, crawling under the tables and hiding behind the couches.

At first they had decided to give up their work of choice to stay home and raise Toby, but it had been hard to just drop everything and quit. Now they occasionally found themselves going on missions, but either herself or Clint was always with Toby. They had been hesitant to tell Toby about their work, but he had found a box of their mission files one night and that had been it for the boy- ever since he had been making missions of his own and begging his parents for stories.

"When's daddy gonna be home?" Toby asked as Natasha sat him on the counter, pulling a box of macaroni from the freezer and popping it into the microwave.

"He should be home soon," she glanced at her watch. "About another hour or two."

"'Kay," he stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you finish your work before you started to play?" She raised an eyebrow. Toby had been having trouble in school, so they had decided to pull him out to home school him. At first he seemed lonely, but he soon became friends with the neighborhood kids, including Tony's son, William.

"Uh huh!" He grinned at her. "Can Will come over tomorrow?"

"We'll see," she leaned against the counter, pulling him into a hug. "We have to get your room cleaned up first."

"Okay," he nodded sleepily. The microwave went off just as Natasha heard keys in the lock. Toby squealed and she turned him loose as he leapt to the floor, racing towards the door. "Daddy's home!"

**Chapter 2 will be up whenever I have time...I have another show this Sunday, so this week will be kind of busy around the times I normally write. Drop a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
